The present invention relates generally to a retaining panel for a body of water and, more particularly, to a retaining panel that may protect against a bounding shore with its top preferably extending above ground level and its bottom preferably anchored down into the ground below the water bottom. A preferred embodiment of a retaining panel of the present invention may be adapted for use as a seawall, a ground erosion barrier, a barrier against land erosion caused by waterways such as rivers, streams, ponds, lakes, seas, and oceans, a shoreline bulkhead, a wave breaker, a retaining wall, a footbridge, or as a panel in a wall structure for any other suitable use. A retaining panel of the present invention may be made from a variety of materials using a variety of techniques which will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon reading this disclosure. For example, a retaining panel of the present invention may comprised of extruded plastic or other similar material.
Over the years, there has existed the problem of land erosion caused by waterways such as rivers, streams, ponds, lakes, seas, and oceans. In order to limit and/or prevent the land erosion, efforts have been made to provide a series of seawall panels that are laterally aligned, interconnected, and anchored into the ground so as to provide a barrier against a waterway. The seawall panels may be subjected to enormous pressures and loads which may ultimately break the connection between adjacent seawall panels. Consequently, the barrier may become less effective over time, and individual seawall panels may have to be repaired or replaced. This may be expensive, and it may require the use of special heavy construction equipment.
In light of the costs of repairing barriers made from seawall panels, a need exists for seawall panels that are better adapted to endure various pressures and loads. Another need exists for minimizing the pressures and loads that are applied on the joints between adjacent seawall panels. There is also a need for minimizing the number of seawall panels required to make a barrier so that there are fewer joints that are subjected to various pressures and loads. Still another need exists for providing seawall panels that are easier to install and replace.
The present invention satisfies some or all of these needs. A preferred embodiment of the retaining panel comprises a central portion, two side portions, and two flanges. It is preferred that the retaining panel is of one-piece construction. The central portion has a first end and a second end. The first side portion is integrally connected to and extends rearwardly at a first angle from the first end of the central portion. Similarly, the second side portion is integrally connected to and extends rearwardly at a second angle from the second end of the central portion. The first flange is integrally connected to and extends from a rear end of the first side portion, and the second flange is integrally connected to and extends from a rear end of the second side portion. Each of the flanges has a proximal portion and a distal portion. The distal portion of the first flange defines a female connecting portion, and the distal portion of the second flange defines a male connecting portion. As a result, the retaining panel is preferably adapted to be connected to a substantially similar, adjacent retaining panel by inserting its male connecting portion into the female connecting portion of the adjacent retaining panel. It is further preferred that the retaining panel is adapted to be interlocked with the adjacent retaining panel by inserting the male connecting portion of the retaining panel into the female connecting portion of the adjacent retaining panel.
It is preferred that the first angle and the second angle are approximately equal. It is further preferred that the lengths of the first and second side portions are approximately equal. The first flange may extend from the first side portion at a third angle, and the second flange may extend from the second side portion at a fourth angle. The third and fourth angles are preferably about equal. It is preferred that the central portion is approximately parallel to the proximal portions of the first flange and the second flange.
A preferred embodiment of a retaining panel of the present invention may have a substantially uniform thickness. It should be recognized, however, that the thickness of a retaining panel of the present invention may vary. It is also preferred that an intermediate portion of the central portion has a substantially level outer surface approximately between the first end and the second end. Similarly, an intermediate portion of the first side portion may have a substantially level outer surface approximately between the first end of the central portion and the rear end of the first side portion, and an intermediate portion of the second side portion may have a substantially level outer surface approximately between the second end of the central portion and the rear end of the second side portion. Moreover, the proximal portion of the first flange may have a substantially level outer surface approximately between the rear end of the first side portion and the distal portion of the first flange, and the proximal portion of the second flange may have a substantially level outer surface approximately between the rear end of the second side portion and the distal portion of the second flange.
A retaining panel of the present invention may be made from a variety of materials. For example, a retaining panel of the present invention may be made from plastic, wood, steel, other sufficiently rigid materials, or combinations of these materials. A preferred embodiment of a retaining panel of the present invention is comprised of a plastic material such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC). A plastic material preferably prevents and/or withstands heat, cold, pressure exerted by the water, pressure exerted by the land, corrosion, and sunlight. A plastic material also preferably makes a retaining panel of the present invention relatively lightweight, easy to install, and easy to repair or replace. In addition, conventional extrusion or molding processes may be utilized to make a retaining panel of the present invention from a plastic material.